


天空上尉与未来之城

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 一个爷孙组一起开飞船的大纲。 某位亲友点梗。看看这样的开飞船可还行？题解：电影借名。并没有看过这部电影。看到名字就出现了一个蒸汽朋克的画面。
Relationships: Madara &Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	天空上尉与未来之城

画面是这样的：

一个巨大的蒸汽机动帆船飘在空中，斑站在船首，一手拉着船缆，背后是一幅广大的帆，四面支起宽大的椽。

旗帜（最好是红色的）从右侧切入画面，在斑的背后恣意的招展飞扬，占据了右侧大部分的背景。

斑伸开的左手向前展开。

像是邀请或者给与什么。

左侧下角是一个古拙的蒸汽朋克城堡的剪影。巨大岸炮伸出堡垒直接顶进画面中心部分。

带土穿着制服，踩着原木一般直径的粗大炮管歪歪倒倒往前跑。双臂打开，展露出全部的身体正面，向着斑的方向前进。

斑身上有扣的很随意几乎散开的拉夫领和贵族式样层层叠叠的衬衣衣袖和衣摆。外边畅怀披着长外套。长衣摆和旗子同样方向的飞扬飘逸。

一把短枪和一把长剑挂在衣带上。过膝紧身长靴的靴筒里还有一把枪柄。

带土的制服本来穿的很严谨，有勋章和绶带。但是一边跑一边散，配件全飞在身后。领口扯散露出衬衣领子状。

背一把长枪，腰上左右配2把不同样式的短枪。

画面正中最后一层是一片浓厚的云朵衬托的朝阳。云上的光影把整个画满的透视集中在最后最远的太阳上。这部分云背景是橙色的。是整个画满的大背景，衬托斑的船和带土的城堡。

人物

斑 33：自由赏金猎人。有自己的独立旅行船/海盗船 月之眼号。游离在各个城市间，潜伏在云层里。一边踩着灰色的falv规则起舞，一边搜寻古老传说，找驱动世界的“核"

因为原正规军 白鸢（命名粗糙，待精修）突击分队尖刀队长Capitan。在加上行动迅捷，火力凶猛，擅长潜藏和突击，又放话要改变”未来世界“，所以道上人称”天空上尉“。

土 25：根正苗红羽林军（就是那个羽林郎）出身。孤儿英雄家族后裔。所以选了候补，作为”未来之城”的护卫队的一员。跟着最有潜力的年轻将领四面征战。是最重要的三亲随之一。

目前组织防守城市最外围的防线。

世界地图：

城市：有12个巨大的高科技高商业的城市独立于世界上，是所有财富的结点，信息的中心，教育的据点，安居的住所。12个城市分别归属5个松散的联盟。

12个城市的历史和地位不同，有本身就是联盟中心城市的，有原本是独立城邦成长后地位非常重要所以作为联邦拉拢联合的对象并入某个城邦以期互相支援的，

有仗着资源和良港之类的地利在几个城邦间纵横捭阖/首鼠两端的，互相勾心斗角的。其中最大最强的就是被憧憬的称为未来之城的“木叶”。

除此之外还有若干小城市和小联邦。 规模和财力都小很多。散在地图上，有的有名在地图上有标记甚至可以和未来之城叫板打过仗。有的只是自己默默发育生成的，一片无人荒地有了组织渐渐建了小城，外人都不知道的。

乡村： 城市之外广袤土地都称为乡村。沉默、荒凉，富饶、凶蛮。连篇的森林、山野、田园、粮地，湖泊、海洋。有无穷的多样性。不能进入城市的被离弃的平民和离开城市追寻自由的无组织之民在乡村大地上存活和奋斗。

边缘： 已知世界的边缘。城市和乡村之外的地方。潜藏着危险的力量和实时侵袭异类妖物。抵挡不住就会袭扰和劫掠城市。所以一线部队和城市最外围的防线是军功最大以及最容易殉职的位置。

核：扑朔迷离的传说中，上一次大战后一片破败中突然出现的能力源。掌握核的力量，巨大的“城市”拔地而起，人民潜入，城市自成生态系统，极大的改变了世界的样貌。资金和资源源源不断的流入。人们在城市里向天空发展，琼楼飞宇，出现了飞艇，空中船，云中通信中继之类的技术。

但是斑在一次边缘作战的时候发现，所谓妖物似乎是来自被放弃的衰败城市的“人”。他们也曾经是人类。加上边缘以后，历史看起来有断代。在边缘的废城里有古老的地图和文献。记录的信息和城市里的截然不同。

至少古老时代的地图范围要比城市时代大得多。很多老地图上的大都市或者知名城市现在已经被边缘吞没消失了。 没人知道那些都市人的去向和下落。

驱动世界的核背后看起来有不为人知的更大的目的。

斑负伤后离开战斗序列做了赏金猎人。

大纲正文：

1\. 相遇

带土带着小队巡检。解决了好多扰动，流民，乱兵，怠岗，以及守备不足的漏洞。巡查了新的防卫工事。慰问了疲惫的守卫队。

老兵赞扬现在还有这样严谨勤奋的年轻人，不可限量。

带土送了几个老人家进城，拿着老人家给的水果高高兴兴的准备交岗下班。结果被突如其来的嘲笑绊住了脚步。

愤愤的转身一看，一个长炸毛坐在平民禁入的工事木栅栏上，抽着卷烟。火光明明灭灭的在指尖。

斑指点着工事，说这里那里有如此这般的漏洞。在带土的激烈的反驳里大声嘲讽，“我进来这里等半天了也没人管。这就是你的严谨？

如果是敌袭你准备怎么办。用尊老爱幼的美德赶出去？”

带土气的眼泪汪汪的。 这个小时候的哭包长大从军后很久没这样了。

斑逗哭了他，还挺高兴大笑着主动触发警报。巡逻队一堆人大呼小叫赶过来时，斑从栏杆上跳下来准备遁走。

闪过带土身边，仔细看了他的脸。若有所思的说了一声“宇智波家的孩子？”

然后带土手中多了一个写着地址的硬纸片。

巡逻队跟着斑的踪迹走了。带土汇报了这次事故，但是偷偷藏了这个硬纸片没上报。

纸片里面写着“野鹿旅店”。

2\. 寻找

带土参加完庆功会，喝了次回和三回酒。等大家都散了以后，换了变装去野鹿旅店去找斑。

斑穿着旅人常的大斗篷，遮住了标志性的长炸毛。露出脸，在靠窗的位置自斟自饮。桌子上一盘烤肉和饼，挑挑拣拣的在吃东西。

带土来了坐对面。开场问候斑是否休息好，道歉这么晚才来。

斑说不妨，知道你肯定不敢提前走，一定会和其他人一起履行完了例行情谊后才能来，所以已经睡过上半夜，就等你。

两人无话可说，一片沉默。于是斑邀请他一起吃烤肉和饼，喝酒。

带土刚开始还不好意思，礼节性的吃了一口“ 嗨，真好吃。”于是很放松的和斑一起吃完了一整盘。晚上各次酒会，带土照顾别人注意场面其实都没有吃饱。

斑随意的问了他一些过去的事，邻居啊，上学啊，加入城防后作战期间的有趣的事。

带土开始很警惕的，不过和斑聊天很放松，渐渐的就讲自己的小故事了。尽管喝了酒，还是记得小心的避开关键信息。

天快亮的时候，斑说“去xxx图书馆的某个编号的资料馆，查查资料。” 

他会在这里停留7天，每天晚上这个时候都在店里，随时可以来找他。

最后转身上楼，离开前突兀说了句：宇智波家孩子的眼睛不能被阴影埋没。

3\. 困惑

带土觉得这番话很奇怪。尤其是“眼睛”的部分非常突兀。但是仔细一想又影影绰绰的似乎不是第一次听见。

仔细看斑离开的身影，忽然有种仿佛哪里曾经见过，似是故人来的感觉。

当时他没有注意到，他离开时一线目光从楼上目送他走远。

斑告诉他的地址和信息，带土很犹豫。

一会儿觉得很好奇很想知道，斑讲这个事的眼神和表情非常魅惑，很吸引他。好像一个黑洞诱惑他跳进去。

一会儿想想又觉得是个陷阱。如果是那么重要有价值的事，斑为什么不直接告诉他，非要用这个曲折的诱导。

犹豫了好几天，找个巡查的机会在图书馆附近街区徘徊了好几次。门口负责收钱办卡的小姐姐都看得认识他了。

于是，带土还莫名其妙的的请小姐姐吃了2次冰淇淋。

然后他终于想到，可以找小姐姐打听打听先做做心里准备。然而在这里工作好几年的小姐姐说不知道这个编号的资料馆，没听说过。

带土心下一松，果然驴我。准备回家喝点酒好好睡了一觉。

睡觉前和同班视频聊了聊天。尤其是前年升职去其他城市的琳，他们很久没见了，只能视频联络。

那边信号不好，隔很久才能通讯一次。这次难得时间长一些，带土说了好多话，琳笑盈盈的听，露出那种很柔和坚韧的表情看着他。

不嫌弃他说的啰嗦，也不打断他。只是适时的补充一句“那后来呢？ 带土你怎么想呢？ 可真棒呀，带土。”

带土说的很尽兴，然后鼓足勇气说“琳，这几年你一点都没变。还是那样好看。我知道你在哪里都能盛开。边境那边条件很艰苦也不能战胜你。”

琳笑了一下，说“带土长大了好多呢。变得会说话了。”

挂了视频，带土睡得很好。

突然做梦梦见，小时候三四岁的时候，有一个陪他玩照顾他的邻居小哥哥。

短炸毛，带一个长得像的弟弟。最喜欢逗他，笑话他哭包，强迫他做男子汉的游戏，弄哭了以后又哄他玩。

后来小哥哥走了再没见过，据说是去上学，因为有资质中选以后要从军。

这个小哥哥的脸，在他惊醒的一瞬间和斑重合了。

睁开眼，斑在眼前。冷冽的看着他，眼底有一点怜惜。

带土很恍惚，他不知道自己是半夜起来穿过半个城市去野鹿旅馆找了斑。

还是在家里，斑来找他带他过来。或者他只是原因不明的在路上晃，被斑捡走了。

甚至在惊醒的眩晕里，怀疑刚才的视频是梦中事还是真的有过。

4\. 真相

斑看着面前青年失魂落魄，只是告诫他少喝酒。从军的话，要生活规律，保持警惕，注意让自己处于最佳状态。

带土问他你说的究竟是什么意思？

斑看了一下怀表。回答真相只有自己探索才有意义。没有选择的时候，选择你心中最重要的事。

然后又重复了一下，7天还剩3天。你要想好。自己做出决定。

带土还是很犹豫。斑是灰名单上的人。没有做过什么违规的事，正经拿赏金猎人的执照，正经的接任务，四处旅行都登记报备的那种。

只是他这个人这个履历，让城市注意关注他。每次他来的时候，都要派人贴身跟随。注意他做什么，和什么人接触，出口进口都带着什么货物哪里来去哪里。

随时有应对措施。

带土对斑的印象就是灰色月光和火山玫瑰的混合。晦涩、冷静，又艳丽带着危险的诱惑。

一边是过去荣誉光辉，受人尊崇，前途平摊，一片丹心的明亮生活。

一边是灰名单上前途尽灭，有一天没一天浪荡过日子的赏金猎人的只言片语。

按说带土应该毫不犹豫的把斑接触他的事报告上去。

但是他就是想拖着。连和琳视频时都没有提起一分一毫。

最后在第五天，傍晚，带土去了图书馆。直接去了最里面的阅览室。

神奇的是，暮色昏昏，门和窗户都模糊了。带土却能清晰看见2座信息阅览室变动改造过的痕迹。在修饰过的墙上，有一扇门。

带土看着很明显，但是出馆的读者，管理员和其他的保安都是视而不见的直接在周围忙忙碌碌。

等到没什么人的时候，带土伸手一推。就这么进去了。

里面也不大，一个改建过容纳2、3人的普通信息阅览室，有几个终端。

带土随手接入一个，输入斑给他的关键字和一串码文。

然后，他知道了。

边缘之外的世界，在核的力量侵袭之下颓废荒败的山野。

巨大的能量、物资、矿产以及人流源源不断被城市吞噬。

科技、资金和人力在这里汇集。少数坐在高层的人翻云覆雨。

边境的小城和没有抵抗力的乡村，就像棋盘上骑士砍倒战车或者用火炮换下一个相一样，兴衰存灭不过是棋局中的一步而已。

但是至少这是为了城市里的人生活的好。现代化。

然后带土看到下城的劳工一天12个小时以上的劳作，住在白天是工作室晚上是宿舍的房子里，异化生存。

中城是企业家、知识分子和军/队 的地方。井然有序中蒙着一层霭。住在这里的人按照规则生活，受训，选拔。

只有最强的精英尖子才可以升职进入上城。

带土看了自己的同班。大部分都在中城，活跃在各处的前线。

然后，他鬼使神差的查了同期最强的top3的琳。之前琳去边境本质是升职历练。作为最年轻最前的战地军医，以及在战斗小队战中top1的女性，以这种稀缺才能和累计功绩，应该已经升到上城了。

带土很高兴的打开了琳的资料。完全没有注意到自己随意就开了最高保密封禁的文件。

琳死了。2年前。去边境不久以后的事。

报告书上是漏洞百出的记录死于边缘的一次偷袭。

她因为格外出色，奖赏基因组和大脑信息扫描模板纳入到上城的基因库。以后将作为上城人的人类自我改良优化的一部分出现在新的上城人基因组里。

所有从下城和中城升上去的精英，都是这个结局。少数通过联姻加入上城。

大多数意外或殉职而死，留下优秀基因作为上城自我进化的素材。 * 对个暗号，西塔甘达。

5\. 离别

带土坐在阅览室，直到天明。

被带走的时候，没有任何反抗或者抵抗的动作。

上了js法庭，以信息盗窃、渎职和勾连敌人几个罪名。

带土没有认罪也没有自辩。 这个时候，对他来说都没有意义。

判下来是在紧闭岛终身监禁，带土也没有什么反应。

带土只是暗自想着，他在图书馆的时候斑是否在野鹿旅店。既然斑的人和名字都没有出现在这里，以斑的才能应该是已经脱身逃走了。

他有些事想问，这些城市是如何建立的，“核”又是什么，城市建立前的世界是怎样的。

斑是怎么发现这些，为什么独独要找他让他知道。他说的眼睛是什么意思。

宇智波家是百战光辉的大家族，即使是家族的“眼睛”，也应该有更好的人选。

那个戏弄他又照顾他的小哥哥是不是斑。

斑现在在哪里？

其他的事对于他而言，都没有意义了。

6\. 合流

带土坐在车里，身上扣着已经少见的物理实体的锁链，蒙住眼。要送去禁闭岛。

周围都是荷枪实弹的守卫。

在路上行驶，颠簸或者飞快的行驶，一会儿阳光洒在身上一会儿是成片的冷飕飕的阴影。

带土负责外城防卫。了如指掌闭上眼都知道走在哪里，这可不是吹的。

很快就进入他不熟悉的区域。从风的轰鸣声和空气里的浓稠的湿度看，应该是外城独立在更高处，位于云中的禁闭岛快到了。

远处有轰隆的雷声。守卫紧张的动作，衣料摩擦瑟瑟作响，武器整备的声音。

带土却莫名的觉得有种安心的感觉。

然后炮声响了。

车辆被截停，有武装的袭击。

有人倒下了。

带土缩身躲过流弹，然后按照上车前的一瞥以及旅途中通告听力模拟好的位置去摸，各种抓摸以后，很快找到钥匙。

锁链落地。

揭开眼罩。

一片灿烂广阔的云海上，落日煌煌给云层和建筑都镀上了金色。斑带着风帆船近在咫尺。白色的帆黑色的船红底黑纹的旗帜猎猎飞舞。

斑拉着缆绳站在船舷，向带土伸手。“来这里。”

带土扔下身上的锁链，拉住抛来的缆绳。踩着突兀的砖头和岸炮，向月之眼号荡过去。

\-----------------END ------------------

还想配一个灵魂画手图，仔细一想，我又没有手，画什么图呢，就这样吧

为什么搞了几千字，才到带土上船。 所以难道应该打 第一部完？

说明一下借题的发散过程： 某日不知在想什么，突然想到大侦探福尔摩斯（电影），小萝卜的福尔摩斯可谓空前，

但是裘花的华生恐怕就是绝后。（这里有2000字小论文不展开）

裘花？-> 似乎看他的电影最后一部是《冷山》-> 查一下他又拍了什么，发现《天空上尉与未来之城》的名字。不知道演的什么。但是一看名字就出现了蒸汽朋克的画面。（脑补的太开心，以至于忘记看简介就关了页面）

（又查了一下，发现这部电影真的列在蒸汽朋克分类。但是看简介也不太像蒸汽朋克啊。疑问？）


End file.
